The Fallen Star's Darkness
by Shunrei Ryuzaki
Summary: Formerly, she is a famous star but now she's bound to the dark side of love and death. He was supposed to be her bodyguard but he turned to be her lover. He killed her brother as a hired assasin. Izunaxakari. A gift fic for Rei Haruno. R&R!


**The Fallen Star's Darkness **

**by Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki**

**In Collaboration With: Rei Haruno **

**Disclaimer:** Naruto isn't mine. Uchiha Izuna and Tatsushiro Akari aren't mine also. They're owned by their respective owners.

**Main** **Pairing:** Uchiha Izuna and Tatsushiro Akari

**Note:** Set on AU. Subject for OOC.

**Warning:** Story might contain scenes and themes not approriate for some readers. Disconnect from this page, if you think you're not suitable to read this story.

**Dedicated** **to:** All Members of Naruto Elite Clan and to NE MIKOTO and NE MATSURI.

...

**Chapter 1: The Love Between Us **

...

She gripped his locks tighter in her own hands as she felt his hot breath touched her bare skin. She whimpered beneath him and tried to arch her back as she felt the building tension between them. She felt his cold lips pressed on her neck and she let out an audible moan.

Akari tried to shifted her position while Izuna started to wander his hands in her stomach. Izuna claimed her lips again as he continued to eliminate the obstructive clothes in her. She moved her hands toward his broad chest and undo the buttons of his shirt. Izuna helped her and wear off his shirt and threw it aside.

Izuna made her lay on the bed and stared down on her. Seeing her bloody red long tresses scattered on his pillow, amuzed him. Her golden eyes that are tinted with some hints of red, shine with unknown emotion. He didn't know what could it mean but certainly it made her more beautiful right before his eyes.

Akari could clearly see how his dark eyes gaze at her with such endearment that he couldn't voice out. She lifted her right arm and touched his stoic face. She doesn't know why. Why can't he tell her that he's inlove with her too? Was it because she's a star and a public figure? Or was it because of his past that he couldn't tell to her?

Akari caressed his face with her thumb. She gave him a faint smile and gazed at him lovingly.

"Izuna." she whispered.

Oh, how happy he was when he heard her called his name with such tone. Certainly, this young woman hadn't have any idea how she could make him lose control and break his guard down in an instant. He closed his eyes and felt her hand moved from his face to his hair and combing his long dark hair between her fingers. He opened his eyes before placing a chaste kiss in her parted lips.

"I'm sorry, Akari." Izuna told her almost a whisper.

Akari blinked and gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean, Izuna?" she asked sternly.

"Because I couldn't make you happy." he replied with a broken voice.

She didn't replied but her face became somber. Tears started to built in her eyes. Izuna wiped away her tears gently with his hand.

"Akari. Please don't cry." he told her.

Akari sobbed silently beneath him, trying to supress her tears.

"Don't leave. Don't go away too far away from me. You're the only one I have now, Izuna." she replied almost in a pleading tone.

Her look can make his stubborn heart shattered in a million pieces. He'd learned to love her much to his surprise. He isn't suppose to love the sister of his target. He isn't suppose to fall for a famous popstar in Japan like her. But he, Izuna Uchiha had settled his eyes and heart to a certain red haired, amber colored eyed popstar like her. Akari Tatsushiro is a famous popstar singing both in local and international affairs. Aside from that, she is known as one of the heirs of Dragon Blade Corporation that is owned by the Tatsushiro Family. The Corporation was managed by her older brother, Kuroma Tatsushiro after giving up her corporate world just to be a singer. Unfortunately, Kuroma was Izuna's next target after being hired by a near relative of the two Tatsushiros. Izuna hadn't like the idea of being the center of attention and fame unlike Akari who seems not bothered by her stardom. As a professional assasin, he is bound to be a heartless, cold and frigid man. But his sudden connection with Akari had changed his normal self.

Izuna couldn't admit it even to himself but he'd already fallen madly in love with Akari. Though, he'd claimed that he would protect her from any danger even if it costs his life. But how could he protect her if the real danger is him? How could he save her life from himself?

Izuna had had enough. He decided that sooner or later, he would detach himself from her world and look out to her from a distance. Being with her is such a pleasant thing he'd always want to but then, being with her is a great torment for him. He's the real danger. The danger that always waiting for a chance to break her heart, ruin her life and worst taking away her life with his blood tainted hands.

"Even though you know that forever isn't an option for both us?" Izuna asked.

"Izuna." she murmured.

"I'll always protect you even if I'm not on your side." he said. "Remember these, Akari." and touched her face "Whatever happens, I would never regret that..." he added but then paused at the last part of the sentence.

"You love me." Akari continued, finishing his words.

Izuna nodded back and her face lighten up by his affirmation. Akari had waited for him to tell her that he loves her a long time ago. But now that he'd admitted to her that he loves her too though not verbally, is enough for her. Izuna loves her like the way she loves him. Somehow, Akari felt relieved though she'd lost her older brother, Izuna stayed in her side never leaving her alone.

"Don't leave, Izuna. Don't leave." Akari whispered before closing her eyes.

Izuna felt a sudden blow hitted him. It was painful. Akari is pleading to him not to run away from her. She wants him near not knowing she's in danger whenever she's with him. Izuna felt guilty, for he knows that he might break her heart and leave her all alone in the future. But he haven't any choice, for he loves her too much and his conscience tells him he couldn't kill her, he had to leave her and save her to the dangers he might inflict to her in the future. He resolve this and he haven't any option left.

Izuna kissed her lips gently once more. Akari responded to his kisses and their kiss become a passionate one. They both moaned and gasped between their kisses. But then they had to pull away because Akari became breathless. She coiled both of her arms to his neck. She looked at him once more. Akari gasped as she saw his beautiful pale body glisten under the moonlight. She blushed and looked away. Izuna noticed her blush and smirked. She always keep on surprising him. Though, it wasn't their first time, she always blushes madly whenever she look at his naked body. He lifted his one arm to undo her shirt. She slightly rose and sat to wear off her clothes. She was surprised by his sudden kiss at her lips. She felt him bit her lower lip and she moaned. Izuna pushed her body backward making her lay again to the bed and hovered over her. His lips left her mouth and trailed to her neck. He placed random kisses and sucked on her neck making her moaned more and loudly at his touch.

"I..zu..na.." she called.

Izuna felt her stiffened beneath him. He felt her fingers twisted and then trailed back and forth from his hair to his neck. He moved from her neck to her shoulder. He pushed her straps on her side. Akari gasped when she felt his hand moved from her waist towards her breast. His hands moved then to her back, unfasten her bra and god knows where he had tossed it.

He looked down at her and met her lustrous eyes. Her soft creamy colored skin seduced him unknowingly.

Izuna had always like her. She's the only one who can make him aroused. Though Akari isn't the first woman he fell in love with, she'd been the only one he'd wished to be with for eternity. At first, he'd never thought that he's still capable of loving someone other than himself. When he first met Akari a year ago, he thought she is just a normal popstar who keeps on smiling and pretending to all her fans that she's a perfect girl that they had to idolize. Their relationship as master and servant wasn't that good. Akari had always sneaked up to him in every way she could which made him irritably worried. One time, she sneaked out when they're suppose to shop on a shopping mall. He'd found her in an amuzement center then wearing boys clothes that he thought that she'd secretly purchase. She's certainly a brat. But then after shedding her tears in his presence, startled him. It was then that he learned that she's looking for some solace she needed. Being a popstar, she was destined to be a public figure. Akari rarely made friends with anyone. She only confided herself with his older brother. Several weeks had passed and Izuna felt being indulged in her presence. He started to appreciate her and her unusual quirks. Her smile and her innocent beauty had charmed him. He found himself falling inlove with her.

Akari felt greatful and loved. She was loved by Izuna. Izuna is the first person she confided with other than her brother. She'd never thought she would fall inlove with him. When her brother hired him as her personal assistant and bodyguard, she found him bored and lifeless though his good looks and charm couldn't be denied. She'd learned that Izuna is a military soldier before. Because of his attitude, Akari always tried to pissed and teased in every chance she could. She found it very entertaining to see his face scowling at her. Several weeks had passed, being in his custody, Akari felt relieved and secured. His very presence makes her to forget all her worries. Spending more quality time alone with Izuna, made her fall for him.

Izuna thought it would be ridiculous for him to wish that he could live a normal life with Akari. Reality hits him, he's bound to leave her or to kill her. After killing her brother, he felt unworthy for her love. What would be her reaction if she learned that he was the one who took the life of her beloved brother? Would she still love him after that? He doubts.

Izuna shoved all his worries and indulged himself with her love. He made love with her again and again making her his for the last time. It would be the last time for him to touch and love her like that because sooner he would had to leave her.

...

He looked at his lover whose sleeping soundly and cuddled up to his chest. He touched his red locks and sighed mentally. He remembered her said that she would hunt the killer of her brother. She told him that she's planning to give up her career as a singer.

Izuna gently laid her head on the pillow and tucked the blanket to cover her naked body. He took his clothes that were scattered on the floor and wore them. He then sat at the edge of the bed on Akari's side and watched her sleep.

"I'm sorry,Akari. I'll always love you. Goodbye." he told her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

...

**Preview to the Next Chapter: **

She took her keys from her pouch bag and unlocked the door of her condo unit. She opened the door and closed it swiftly. She threw her bag at her corridor and headed to her kitchen to take some cans of soda drink.

Akari wore off her jacket and tossed her boots aside. She then wore off her clothes until she was left only wearing her underwear. She went to her living room and was stunned suddenly at her place. Her cold soda fell on the floor making a mess with its content.

He raised a brow at her. How the heck this girl become so careless. He was seating on her couch for almost an hour waiting for her to arrive. And when she came, she unknowingly passed him by without noticing and stripped off her clothes right before his eyes.

"Who the hell you are? What are you doing here in my house?" Akari exclaimed.

"Well, I'm your new bodyguard." Izuna replied.

**Chapter 2: The Beginning **

...

A/n: this was supposed to be a one-shot but it turned out to be a short story that would be run for about 10 chapters. My second fic for Naruto Category. Thank you for reading this story and I hope you liked it. Sorry for the grammatical errors that I had overlook unknowingly. Please kindly leave reviews. Thanks again.

Sincerely,

The Author


End file.
